


One Last Time

by quetzalzotz



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Possibly Non-Con?, Unrequited Love, spoilers for episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective John Lowe was left alone yet again. But Sally's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).



> I listened to One Last Time in the car once and this happened. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. I do not have a beta reader at this time, so feel free to point anything out!

Sally hid in the shadows at the bar. Liz certainly knew she was there, but kept quiet as John Lowe’s pretty, _pediatrician_ wife served him divorce papers. She felt tears dot her face as he tripped over the art deco chairs, begging her to stay, proclaiming his love for her over and over.

But Sally knew the statistics; most marriages don’t survive the loss of a child. And Alex didn’t seem too invested in staying together. 

Drunk on emotion, John was stumbling, crying, and whimpering, as his wife walked him to his room. He begged and pleaded with her to stay. Sally grinned despite herself as Alex handed him a sleeping pill. 

It turned into a train wreck. Sally wanted to turn away from John taking Alex to bed, kissing her with love and passion; love and passion that Sally would never inspire. His hands trailed up her back, and she heard him groan as she ground her hips against his. But between the kisses, John moaned out “let’s have another baby.”

Whatever spell Alex was under, she snapped out of it, huffing out of the room, leaving the half-baked John alone again. Sally could see his eyes shine with tears. Sally wanted to make it better, to give him some reprieve. 

She wondered how long it had been since they had kissed like that. Alex seemed cold and distant. And she obviously didn’t love him the same way he loved her. Sally couldn’t understand. She would have given anything to have a beautiful, blue eyed man look at her like that. Sally had nothing. Sally had her dope, and it couldn’t love her the way she wanted and needed. And she knew John would never love her like that. 

John lay sprawled out on his back, sad and hollow and high on a sleeping pill. She crept out of the shadows, him continuing to drift off into slumber. Her hand trailed up his thigh, muscular and warm under her hand. He whimpered in sleep, probably still hoping his wife was there. She already knew about the length that was under the tight fabric of his slacks, having felt it earlier in the elevator. She hadn’t stopped thinking about it. He was long, and he was thick and he was _fucking perfect_. 

With deft fingers, she unzipped his pants, taking great care in unsheathing his cock. She tried to forget that it was Alex who had gotten his blood pumping. But to feel that weight in her hand made her heart thump as if she was still alive. John could have told her to have another baby, and she would have agreed without hesitation. 

His breath was heavy, whimpers becoming moans as her hand caressed him. She felt the throb of his blood with each stroke. How long had it been since Alex touched him like this? Had she ever? Could she make him moan and cry even in sleep?

The drug must have been intense, because even when his moans reached their peak, and he exploded over her fingertips, he didn’t wake. His face contorted in pleasure with a beautiful cry, his thighs quaked in delight. 

Sally was gentle, cleaning him up and settling him in for the night. She curled up against him, ignoring his slight shiver as she leaned into his comforting form. 

She’d leave by morning.


End file.
